Do I Know You?
by catiebugzz
Summary: Bella is in an accident that has left her without memories of a certain boy. Will she find the boy or will trouble take over this poor orphan girls small town life. ExB lemons to come
1. Chapter 1

"I just hope that one day we will become more than just friends," I told my best friend, on my eleventh birthday and at the time he was twelve.

This was the only childhood memory I have. About two weeks after I told ,my friend that I wanted to be more than just friends I was flying to Forks, Washington my new home, when the plane crashed. My parents suffered major injures and were immediately rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile my younger sisters who are twins died instantly from the impact of the crash. While my parents were being rushed to the hospital a drunk driver hit the car and the occupants of the ambulance were all killed. All of my immediate family had all died in a matter of hours. While myself who only received minor injuries from the crash although all of the injuries were neurological they were very insignificant until i had to try and remember things for school papers and for school in general that is when my foster parents took my to a brain doctor. This began when II was six. I still continue to see brain doctors but by now i know a fair majority of the famous doctors in the united states. The condition i have is that i lost all of my childhood memories except for that one i didn't even remember what my parents looked like. The only memory I have is the one about my friend when we were younger. There is no explanation to why that is the only memory that i have; some doctors think that, since that memory was a huge part of my childhood that I would remember that no matter what. Others think that since that memory was the only happy memory i had for two weeks, and only one doctor thinks that the memory holds so much importance that it will come true some time in the future.

I truly hope that it does come true. First let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but just Bella is fine. My late parents names were Charlie and Renee Swan, and my late sisters Jessica and Leah Swan. I am now living in a foster home in Cupertino, California with a family by the last name of Von Ziegesar. They are going to get rid of me because I am not getting along with their precious cat, Pony Boy. The cat is ugly and almost hairless EWW!

I hope that one day I will find the boy that I told him I wanted to be more than friends with. That is all I can think about now. He will be called just 'the boy' from now on. The place I am moving to sounds oddly familiar. Its called Forks, Washington. I have seen pictures of my family they don't look and sound very nice. They have a daughter that is in my grade and her name is Lauren Mallory. The pictures I have seen of her make her look like a slut. I will be going to the local high school called you guessed it Forks High. Wow how original. Maybe the boy will be here. I will be in all of the advanced classes here at forks high.

**Three Weeks Later**

I am finally settled in at my new home with the Mallory family. If the dictionary had pictures instead of definitions where the word slut was there would be a smiling picture of Lauren Mallory. And now I have the proof that I have witnessed first hand. I was walking around my new house when I heard a banging. I at first assumed it was the wind in the omnipresent storms here in Washington. Then I walk in and I see Lauren being kissed by Ben who I know for a fact is dating Angela Webber. I know this because she was the one person out of the ninety-six people in our junior class that I could see myself hanging out with. She was smart, down-to-earth, and shy. That is how my mom used to describe me. At least that is how I remember her telling me or maybe that was my dog.

I thought that Ben and Angela were such a good couple I mean the jock and well the shy girl. That is the couple that you always see in movies and its all romantic and OHHH i wish that could be me. There was only one guy that i have in my life and that is Lauren's ex-boyfriend: Mike Newton. Ohh Mike he is such a ughhh i cant even think of a word good enough to describe the kind of low life scum stuff that he does. One day I hope to help rid the world of all things pertaining to Michael fucking Newton.

As I was heading up to bed Lauren stopped me and set some rules for me for when we are at school:

Do not talk to any of my friends and/or boyfriend.

Do not tell anyone that you are staying at my house

One thing stood out from her list of rules, do not talk to my friends, who in their right mind would want to be friends with Lauren the queen of all bitches. So when I heard that she had friends I was very surprised, and hoped that maybe they would stay away from me, because if things got out of hand I don't think that I could ever recover.

Last night I had another nightmare but this time it was different. There was a face that was with me. I couldn't figure out who the face belonged to but for all I know it might have been my cousin. Lord knows all the things that I have forgotten. Tomorrow will be my first full day at Forks High home of the Trojans. I am very nervous. I was so nervous that on my first day of what was supposed to be my first full day I had to leave because I freaked my self out so much. I tend to do that alot, I psyche myself out all of the time. Anyways Mrs. Mallory or Laura as she would like me to call her has bought me a journal so I can write about all of the good times I have at good 'ol Forks High.

I am so very nervous for my first day of school. I walked into the office and met the principal and got my schedule. My first class was english, that's good, I love to read. I hope that this will be somewhat of a challenge. I have read almost all of the classics, I am an avid reader. I hope that since this is english 4 AP this will be some kind of a challenge. As I walked into class, I introduced myself to the teacher although the teacher already knew who I was. The teacher's name was Mr. Westwick. The teacher handed me a book list of books I had the choice of writing my final paper on. I immediately knew what I wanted to write my paper about, Blind Side. I finished it last night actually, maybe I will actually make some friends so I don't have to go to that movie alone. I suspect that the movie should be pretty good. Maybe I will even have a boy friend although that is doubtful with the way I look like. I have see through skin and other than that I am average; dark hair and eyes, tall, and people think that I am anorexic I am so skinny. During the class many people knew who I was because Lauren had talked about me, saying that I lived on her street, although I could not remember any of their names. The next period I had was lunch, maybe by then I would be able to avoid the stares that come from the people just because I was new at school doesn't mean that they should look at me like I have two heads!! As I was waiting in the line for my lunch, I looked around, while I was doing so there was a small circle forming in the lunch room. I was surprised for once all day this was the first time that no one was actually looking at me!

Someone then came up to me and said, "Wait are you the new girl?"

I was finally confused that someone didn't know who I was? "Um... Yes I am. What is your name?"

He then introduced him self and we got to talking He told me his name was Eric and that he was head of the recruiting department of University of Washington Seattle. He then offered me a full scholarship based upon the twenty minute conversation that we had. I was a little uneasy about the whole thing until he offered to take me to his office for a chat with his supervisor so that the scholarship could be officially offered to me. Of course I accepted almost immediately, the sooner I got out of the small town of Forks the sooner I could start my new life with new people. Not that I hated Forks it was just that i hated small towns and the cold. Then why Seattle you may ask, I have always had a fascination with Seattle it may be that Seattle has always been in my dreams with my mystery man or it may be that I have always liked the big city small town feel that Washington has but in any event I hoped to be leaving the small dreary town of Forks as soon as possible. As Eric was walking away after setting up a time to come to his office, on Friday January 22, two days from now. My stomach began to feel a little uneasy, that feeling that happens every time that something bad happens.


	2. Chapter 2

After my meeting with Eric's supervisor, James, he invited me to have a drink with him. Of course being the nice and polite girl that I am, I said yes and called Laura and told her that I was going out to have a drink with the recruiting supervisor of University of Washington Seattle. She was surprisingly fine with it. As I was walking down into the restaurant, In the Raw I noticed that there was something lurking in the shadows. As soon as I got into the restaurant I noticed some of the people from school. One of the particular people that I noticed was a very attractive boy whose name I believe was Marcus. I wondered whose parents would name their child that but whatever floats their boat. As I was walking into the restaurant I began to feel as if someone was watching me. I hoped that maybe it was just myself being suspicious of being in a new place at a new time, not even fifteen minutes after we had sat down at the bar, I felt as if the eyes were staring at me again. I decided I would go to the restroom hoping it would ease my mind that no one was watching me, upon leaving the restroom I heard foot steps behind me, turned around and to my surprise I found Marcus. I found myself pleasantly surprised at myself that I found was glad that the person following me was someone that I could take refuge in.

"Hello, have I seen you before? I must have since I have lived in this town all my life and know everyone else, are you new at school?" Marcus rattled off the questions quicker than I could apprehend.

"Why yes you have, and yes I am, this was my first day at good old FHS" I replied sarcastically hoping it would get him to take an interest in me.

" AHH I see you hate that institution almost as much as me," he replied, maybe I had caught his attention, I thought.

"Well maybe it would help if I had at least one person who didn't wanted my head delivered on a silver platter. If you know what I mean?" One side of me hoped that he would be one of those really thick headed guys that didn't ask questions. I also hoped that he would be very sensitive. I wasn't sure which part of me would win out but whichever side did, I hoped that it would be the right side. As soon as my conscience had decided which side of myself I wanted, I began to do some very un-Bella like things.

"Ya I do, my foster parents used to just wait for the checks to arrive so that they can buy things and not give me anything to support myself with. I would have to work several jobs, just to buy food and clothes and books to support my very avid reading. Now that I live with the Stanley's they are a little more helpful, I think that the parents want me for something more than I am willing to give. I have to work at Newton's with that creep Mike, have you heard of him?" When I heard this I thought to myself, this is THE guy, we have both been through the shitty foster care systems and have found ways of dealing with it in different ways. There is no better guy than this. How very wrong I was.

I then answered his questions, "Oh you live with the Stanley's, I live with the Mallory's and I just got accepted to work at Newtons, Mike asked me himself I thought he seemed sweet enough, so I accepted the job offer" I responded nervous about my new job in the upcoming week. Mike had decided that with the help of his parents that they were going to open a gardening shop, I was very surprised that he told me that because only the day before he informed me of the expansion, I had told him that my two favorite things in the world was reading and gardening. I told Marcus then and he proceeded to invite me to a dinner with his cousins that were coming in to visit tomorrow. I was very thankful to get out of the house because Laura was hosting a party that I had to go and buy a new dress for, she had told Lauren to take me to Christie's Toy Box, to pick out an outfit for her party.

As I awoke the next morning, I woke up in a cold sweat. That usually means that I either showered in my sleep, which I was sure that I didn't because my hair was dry, or I had a BAD dream. All of my dreams are bad but if I am waking up after the entire dream that means that those are the worst. I woke up dreaming about Marcus, and not in the good lovey dovey kind of way, the kind where he was chasing me down a street, but what was surprising was that I had a feeling that

The next morning held many surprises, the first of which was as I arrived home last night, I left a note in Laura saying that I had a date with a boy in my grade and asking if I still had to go shopping with Lauren. I asked because although I was pretty sure I knew the answer if Christie's Toy Box is anything like it was in California, then those are some clothes that I don't want to be seen in. Another thing that held many worries was the fact that Marcus was picking me up at my house, and I didn't want Lauren to find out that he knew that I lived here, another thing that I was worried about was if this was one of Lauren's friends and if it was what would happen when the queen of all bitches found out that I broke bother of her rules, hell would be upon me that is for sure. When I woke up at eight, I woke up to a surprise. I found out that the party was going to be held, for me. Everyone seems to know me here, and I thought that it was because I was the new kid in the middle of the year, but instead it turns out that my parents had gotten married here, and that my father grew up here. What a surprise to me was that they had failed to tell me was that the reason Laura was so nice to me was because she had been the women that made my family take that fateful plane ride, I am not just putting the blame on just anyone because if anyone should have the blame it should be me. I was the only one that deserved to be in that mess, I would much rathe have been killed and everyone else survive than everyone else die and me survive, but I know that my mother would have wanted this, she would have wanted me to keep living even if she wasn't.

Laura as promised insisted that Lauren would be thrilled to take me shopping, as she needed new clothes for the party and that I was unable to attend my date, but he was more that welcome at the party.

As I walked into Christie's Toy Box in the mall, why it was in the mall is beyond me, Lauren was greeted by name by a cute, tanned, strong boy by the name of Embry. I was wondering how often she shopped here well, when we walked into the store my question was answered. Apparently as knowing as Laura was she had some clothes picked out for me from the last time she came in. When I was put into a dressing room after being measured, I was found that I was amazed that the clothing was made with the least amount of clothing without there being nothing. Apparently my color was navy and what I didn't know was that some of the things here were not as bad as I thought considering what Lauren was putting on. I tried on a navy blue silk mini halter dress that had a white sash around the middle, that one was one of the five that I bought. The second one that I bought was dark purple strapless dress that was a little shorter than mid thigh but I was told that it brought out the copper flecks in my eyes and hair. The third one that I bought was a forest green one-shoulder with an ivory ribbon around my bust. The fourth one that I bought was a black and white color block dress. And the fifth one was a hot pink dress that was a little out of my comfort zone but I decided that I should let go of my old self and it was a scoop neck and the straps were about 3 inches wide. I wasn't sure which dress I would wear tonight but what I do know is that I was not inviting Marcus to my party.

I still wasn't even sure what the party was about but all I knew was that I had some new cute dresses and a new look. As soon as I walked into the house laden down with shopping bags, I found out why the party was happening, a big sigh that read "WELCOME HOME CLASS OF 1985." This sign alone brought tears, a sign that brought the friends of my mom and dad, how could I go through with it, maybe I remembered things wrong, maybe mother had graduated in '86 and dad had graduated in '84.

As the party started I was bombarded with many people saying how sorry they were that my parents had died, turned out everyone knew that my parents would get married and have beautiful children. I had to run upstairs in the middle of a conversation just so that I would not start crying in the middle of the group. Everyone at the party brought back memories, sometimes this is why I am glad that I have memory problems. I hope that I will never forget what my parents look like, but at the same time I hope that I will never have to go through what I went through that night. Although Laura and Lauren were nice enough the only thing I wanted was my parents and my sisters. I would never get them back though, so I had to make do with what I had. About eleven o'clock when the party was winding down a group of people arrived, quite a gorgeous family, if I may add. Their oldest seemed to be about 19 or 20, but the father looked like he was about 28. As I walked upstairs to go to bed, I wondered what the new family was doing here in small Forks? I just knew that when they walked into the room, it was like something had changed but I don't know if that change was good or bad. I had hoped that throughout the next few days I would figure out what they were doing here. I laid in bed for hours just thinking about what in the world this new family was doing here. Why would such a gorgeous family come to such a small town? Did they know my parents? Maybe these people would help me learn more about my family, I decide that that night, I would become friends with that family in the hopes that they would lead me closer to learning about my past.


End file.
